


Unrequited love 13【Moonsun】补档

by OhMyMoonbyul2



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyMoonbyul2/pseuds/OhMyMoonbyul2
Kudos: 6





	Unrequited love 13【Moonsun】补档

Unrequited love 13【Moonsun】#13

等姜赫和同行的朋友走到室外找到金容仙的时候，就看到坐在金容仙披着一件黑色的大衣靠在墙上，站在她对面女人正圈住金容仙的腰凑过去似乎要吻她，而金容仙微微抬手挡在对方的肩膀上，耳朵有些红，缩着脖子侧着脸眯着眼笑着。

“ 不是吧……”姜赫身边的同伴口气里有些失望，像是对姜赫，又像是对自己说，“金前辈身边那位可是我的理想型啊。”

姜赫看得出来，金容仙并不讨厌对面的人，而那人似乎有些眼熟，在脑海里搜索无果，倒是那位先注意到了他，她微微后退，推了推金容仙。

“oh？姜赫啊。”金容仙顺着文星伊的眼神望过去，开口道，“咦，Eli也在。”

“好久不见，前辈。”姜赫身边染了一头金毛看起来相当活泼的男生对着金容仙打招呼。

“难得见前辈nim来酒吧,”姜赫开口，目光转向面无表情但手指却缠着金容仙的手指亲昵地打着圈玩的人开口道，“这位是？”

还没等金容仙回答，文星伊倒是散漫地开口，“我是她的大学室友。”

姜赫突然想了起来，Melting吧台上方有摆一张金容仙跟别人的合影，那个被金容仙圈住肩膀扣在怀里微笑的人，正是眼前面色和语气都不太善的这位，他听说过，她叫文星伊，因为相当漂亮的成绩，是曾经经法学院老师们的骄傲，学校的宣传里至今都有这位大律师的介绍；她是当年和金容仙传过特别荒诞的恋爱说的人，是金容仙时不时就会提起的人，那时姜赫就觉得金容仙和文星伊确实好的有些不太寻常，虽然是两个女人，但也曾经朝夕相处，为对方疗伤，在黑暗中互相陪伴和支撑，爱情哪里来的性别之分？他曾旁敲侧击地跟丁老板打探，得到了模棱两可的答案：她是金容仙不可或缺的一部分。 

“哦～前辈nim，初次见面，我叫姜赫。”姜赫显得礼貌又谦虚。

“oh～我是Eli。”金发的男生跟着打起了招呼。文星伊点点头，没有想要继续聊天的意思，她拿出烟盒对着金容仙歪了歪脑袋，便走到了远一点的地方，Eli立马跟着走了过去，金容仙的目光跟着Eli望过去，耳边响起了姜赫带着笑意的声音。

“前辈nim，平日里约你来看我演出，你说不喜欢这样的环境，今天怎么出来了？”

“星伊刚刚回国，想聚一下。”金容仙回过头，对着姜赫微微笑着回答，“没想到今晚你也在这演出。我好像听其他人提起过，说你爸爸要你回去接手公司。”

“我以为前辈看到我给你发的信息，知道我在这呢。”姜赫回答，“今天是我最后一场了，是真的准备回去接手公司了。”姜赫充满遗憾的语气，“还是很怀念大学时候和前辈一起演出的日子，有机会能聚在一起再演出一次就好了。”

“等有空了，可以问问大家，Melting可以提供场地。”大概那曾是金容仙的一个美好的过往，所以语气里还是带点兴奋，注意力也终于收回到了姜赫的身上。

“哈哈哈哈哈…”不远处传来Eli的大笑声，金容仙闻声回过头去，看到Eli正手舞足蹈的在跟文星伊说着什么，文星伊手指夹着细长的烟，少见的扯出了一个真心被逗笑的表情。

“文前辈nim，是那小子的理想型，刚刚看到，非得要跟着过来打招呼。”姜赫的声音透露了一些无奈。

“是吗？我也不知道星伊会喜欢什么样的人，”金容仙没有回头，只是看着不远处聊天的两人，文星伊不知道听到了什么，抬手用力的拍了Eli肩膀几下，大笑起来，“但Eli挺不错啊，我很少见星伊私下里能这么快跟人聊到一起去。”金容仙的口气听起来似乎没什么，但姜赫却多少听出了点其他意思。

还没来得及接金容仙的话，就看到文星伊转头望向了金容仙。她们视线对上以后，文星伊冲着金容仙眨了眨眼，掐灭了手里的烟，对着Eli说了什么，那个活泼的大男孩回了句“好。”便转身向自己的方向跑来。 

“走走，哥，陪我去那边买包烟！”Eli跑过来拽起姜赫的胳膊就走。“金前辈nim，下次见。”

“呀！你是小学生吗？买烟还要我陪你？”姜赫莫名其妙地看着Eli，

“走走走啦！”Eli绕到姜赫身后推着他。

“我也想进去了，下次见吧。”金容仙接了话，当文星伊带着淡淡地烟草味靠近金容仙的时候，金容仙自然地伸出手圈住了文星伊的胳膊，靠向她。

Eli推着姜赫的背影消失在转角，金容仙一个用力把抬脚要回酒吧的文星伊拽住，开口道：“你们刚刚在聊什么这么开心。”

文星伊停住了脚步微微抬眼看着金容仙，眼底似乎有一丝笑意，“你很在意？”

金容仙感觉自己仿佛被看了个透，耳尖莫名地发热，甩开文星伊的手说，“什么呀，我就是好奇而已，你怎么说话奇奇怪怪的。”

“我说话哪里奇怪了，明明是姐姐你很奇怪。”文星伊还是最了解金容仙的人，总是能从那些细枝末节里察觉出她的情绪。

她知道，金容仙被她看透，紧张了。猛然靠近金容仙，感觉到她似乎因为自己的突然动作，瞬间屏住了呼吸，目光躲闪着望向别处。

文星伊低低地笑着，喷薄在脸上的气息激地金容仙的指尖莫名的起了一阵酥麻感，她屏住呼吸微微抬眼望向再一次靠得自己很近的文星伊，她觉得很奇怪，明明以前也和文星伊很亲密，可从再遇见她开始，就变得有些不一样了，为什么她总是会被文星伊带动情绪，面对她会紧张，会害羞，更多的，是自己也无法解释的，超过正常范围的占有欲。

“容……”文星伊轻笑着，微凉的指尖悄悄地钻进了金容仙掌心，轻轻挠着，“是在意我吗？”

说不在意是假的，金容仙知道。

但是她又不想承认这些，她似乎从再一次见面开始就一直被文星伊牵着鼻子走,文星伊就是吃定了她会因为害羞和紧张说不出话来。

金容仙恨恨地甩开文星伊在掌心撩地她内心痒痒地手，撇过头盯着远处闪烁地霓虹灯牌，仿佛它能开出一朵花儿来。

文星伊好笑地扯了一把金容仙地衣袖，转移了话题，“要不我们去辉人那吧？”

“那涩琪她们呢？“

“安喜延自己也能玩地很好。“说完文星伊便转身便往Melting方向走去，“而且我回来以后，一直都没机会跟辉人见面。”

“为什么没去见辉人呢？我以为你回来这两天总是会去见她一面。“金容仙跟着文星伊地身后，好奇地开口问。

文星伊没有回答，她们一前一后走的很慢，她们走的是以前常走地那条安静地巷子，文星伊记得路边有一家金容仙很喜欢地炒年糕店，每一次经过都会买，两个人吃一份，不太会吃辣地文星伊总是被辣的眼角泛泪，金容仙就会把放在背包里地草莓牛奶喂进自己地嘴里；年糕地分量总是刚好在走到Melting地楼下就能吃完，金容仙吃完最后一块就会等着文星伊拿纸巾给她擦嘴，擦完又会帮忙抹去文星伊嘴角的辛辣，她们默契十足，甚至都不需要开口提醒对方什么；丁辉人曾经认真地问过文星伊她和金容仙是不是在共用一个大脑。

回忆也让文星伊心动不已，她低头瞥见路灯把走在身后的金容仙的影子拉的很长，偶尔和自己的重叠在一起；夜风徐徐，时间仿佛回到了那个深秋地夜晚。回忆扑面而来，那个夜晚，她被金容仙闹着翻墙爬出宿舍，被她缠住互相取暖，还有那个她尝过的金容仙苦涩的吻。

因为那个吻搅乱的思绪这些年好不容易被自己稳在心底，即使再见到金容仙，也能拼命地忍住那些将要漫溢出来地爱意；

而此刻，不知道是因为太过于相似地环境而模糊了时光，还是自己确定了金容仙对自己也有同样地情意，所有都像是火山爆发一般，滚烫的炙热铺满了整个心脏；

【为什么？因为我想要见的只有你啊。】文星伊在里默默地回应。

文星伊突然停下脚步转过身，跟在后面的金容仙猝不及防就撞进了她的怀里，正要抱怨文星伊干嘛突然停住，眼神却被就文星伊牢牢地攥住，没办法避开，呼吸贴地很近，她感觉自己地心跳在耳边轰鸣，明明她们一直都有深刻地拥抱，但这次有些东西从碰撞地眼神里呼之欲出。

文星伊没有说话，只是定定地盯着金容仙，这一次她没有逆光面对金容仙，她眼睛被路灯照地亮亮的，金容仙记起了那个夜晚，即使逆着光，她也能看到文星伊眼神坚定而认真地说【你还有我】，大概是那个时候，金容仙心跳漏掉了一拍，这些年就没人能再帮她找回来。

“干……干嘛？“金容仙涨红了脸，磕磕巴巴地开口，她有些乱了，文星伊现在总是有点不正经地样子，金容仙都不知道她哪句是真的，哪句是逗自己地，现在，她整个人都陷到了文星伊眼里温柔的漩涡中出不来，但她知道文星伊此刻是认真的。

文星伊是吃定了金容仙不会推开自己，凑得更近了些，嘴chun几乎都要贴上金容仙的了。

“金容仙。“文星伊地低音震地金容仙心底发麻，她有些紧张得扣住了文星伊环住自己腰地手腕，“你当初说我是你的理想型这句话算数吗？”

“昂？“就在金容仙以为文星伊会吻下来地时候，文星伊却突然开口说话，她的脑子突然转不过弯来，愣愣地盯着文星伊。

“算数地对吗？“文星伊按住自己想要吻下去地冲动，她知道自己得慢慢来，太快的话，她怕金容仙会逃避，要先确定一些事。

她离开了金容仙地嘴角微微侧脸贴在金容仙的边上，又问了一遍，金容仙感觉自己脑子好像当机了，像是被蛊惑了，金容仙微微点头。“我是女生，也没关系是吗？”

金容仙原本有些混沌地脑子，因为这句话突然闪过很多画面，她似乎察觉到了文星伊想说什么，她们的回忆其实可以更长，但中间空白了几年，明明是互相需要无法替代的关系，但她一直无法清晰的去认知，后来隐约知道文星伊对她来说是什么样的存在，也知道文星伊这些年虽然远远地，却是很认真地在关注自己；每一次金容仙发东西，她都会点赞，节日地问候虽然客客气气的，但附上的照片却藏着自己的小心思，她还是在跟自己分享美好的。而金容仙也知道自己更新地那些状态，多少都藏着想要给文星伊看的私心和一些自己也说不清地不甘，这些年两人都不敢踏入对方地生活太多，明明很在意地，但自己也不知道这么了，内心一直避而不谈。

金容仙早就知道文星伊对自己很特别，她对自己温柔是慢慢地融进日子里的，细碎又绵长，从她离开自己去留学的那一刻起，她就在害怕，怕她把那份独独给自己的温柔分给别人，她自私地想要独占这一份温柔，所以在听到她说有交往的人了，她会生气，跟她大吵，胡乱扯了什么不是最好地朋友为什么有喜欢地人不告诉自己这种根本站不住脚地理由，不过是为了掩盖她心里真的难过的要死甚至嫉妒那人这件事；她不说破不过是在害怕，怕自己和文星伊其实没有她想地那么好，她怕误会了什么，一不小心弄的她们变得尴尬。

但现在文星伊问她：“我是女生，也没关系是吗？”她环着自己地怀抱在深秋的夜里很温暖，语气里藏着自己再熟悉不过的温柔，她虽然看起来很轻松地样子，但是环着自己腰的手微微僵硬还是出卖了她内心的紧张；这些年让金容仙困扰地不安和不甘心突然就散了，因为确认眼前这个人啊，大概是藏了很多年了，不知道为什么到今天才敢试探自己。

金容仙安定了，她也不想对内心地自己避而不谈了，万一她们再浪费五年怎么办？

金容仙“噗”地一下笑出声，这反而让原本还挺有自信地文星伊突然乱了阵脚，她有些不确定地看着金容仙，连口气都带了点不自信，“姐姐，可……可以吗？”

再相遇之后一直牵着自己鼻子走的腹黑系小狼犬因为自己的不回应突然怂成了一只仓鼠，金容仙好笑地抬起手，这个动作很熟悉，好像自己很多年前做过地那样，用手指勾住文星伊的下巴，挑了挑眉毛，“算数啊。”

这下轮到文星伊彻底愣住了，半晌，结结巴巴地回了一句：“真…真的吗？”

金容仙双手环上文星伊地脖颈，学着文星伊地样子，贴着她地嘴角，语气柔软而认真，

“文星伊，我们要交往试一试吗？“

\--------------------

lofter:七安


End file.
